1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
To dissipate heat generated by heat-generating elements, such as central processing units (CPUs), of a motherboard, some heat dissipating apparatuses are mounted on the heating elements. However, some small elements arranged nearby these heat-generating elements cannot be cooled effectively.